dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose Bierce
Ambrose Bierce was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. In real life, he was an author who went to interview Pancho Villa, but after this, he had mysteriously disappeared. In the film, he is an author and is one of two survivors, alongside Johnny Madrid, to survive the onslaught at the Titty Twister. History There isn't much known about his early history except he's been an author for sometime. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He has a nightmare that he was being executed by Pancho Villa, but wakes up from it. He realizes that someone has his gun and he slaps them, and gets his gun back. He points the gun at her and she states that all she wanted to do was look at it. He asks her if "is this close?" and she says "sir", and he lets her go, and as she gets up, he kicks her. The bartender tells him that she has been hanging for a couple of days without ordering anything and he asks for brandy, but the bartender tells him that he doesn't have any, so Ambrose asks for whiskey instead. He then talks to the bartender about joining Pancho Villa's revolutionary army and is seen watching the upcoming execution of Johnny Madrid. He sees Reece with her shotgun ready and watches her shoot the rope, freeing Johnny from death. He then later boards a stagecoach with the Newlies, and shows some of his sarcasm to them, and also reveals he doesn't believe in the apocalypse. He then dreams of the nightmare he had of Pancho and vampires, but Mary interrupts, telling he's sick and takes away his flask, but gives it back, with him making more sardonic comments. The stagecoach is then attacked by the outlaws, with both of the drivers being killed and some of the outlaws in the process. He gets hit in the head by Johnny and his suitcase is grabbed by one of the outlaws. As they go through his stuff, Ambrose kicks Joaquin in the middle, leaving him coughing up blood and Johnny grabs his flask. He asks for it back, and when Johnny starts pouring it, Ambrose tries to attack him, but is thrown to the ground. They find the object Ambrose has is his new manuscript for his book, The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter. Johnny points his gun at him and Ambrose tells him it's his life and he plans on joining Pancho's revolutionary army, with Johnny putting down his gun. Joaquin aims his gun at Ambrose and Johnny tells him to stop, as Bierce is an honorable man. After the outlaws ride off, Ambrose is confronted by John, but he proceeds to kick him. John then goes after him, bringing him to the ground and starts punching him. John starts driving the stagecoach and stops, and the three begin walking across the desert. They arrive at the La Tetilla del Diablo and he orders a drink for himself. As the time pasts, he starts getting drunk and sees himself in a hallucination. After the vampire frenzy begins, he goes with the remaining humans in another room. He stops a few ill blooded fights from starting up, and says they need to get out of the bar. He leads a group consisting of The Hangman and Catherine Reece and they walk through the tunnels. He meets up with Johnny and Esmeralda, with John and Joaquin having been killed after they were turned. They make it back to the bar and make their way to the entrance, but are stopped by the vampires. He is hanged to be sacrificed as Esmeralda's ceremony into a vampire begins. Johnny manages to free himself and the others, and they fight the vampires, killing a few. After the Hangman turns, he closes the entrance on Quixtla and lets both Ambrose and Johnny to escape. After the door closes, Johnny asks if he wants company, and he tells him "not really", but made an exception, and they ride off. Physical Appearance He has light brown-gray hair with a light colored mustache and beard. He wears a light brown hat and dark brown coat, white shirt and red tie. Personality He has a sardonic and sarcastic attitude to him. But, he has manners and is shown to be haunted by some of the nightmares he has had. He is shown to be honorable at the most and serious when the situation is needed. Appearances Gallery Ambrose.png Appearances Name *'Ambrose' comes from the Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios), meaning "immortal". *'Bierce' is a surname. Trivia *Michael Parks portrayed Earl McGraw in the first film. *He's an atheist. *Michael Parks and his son, James, appeared in the franchise together. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased